


Never Let Me Go

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny Requiem bed scene.





	Never Let Me Go

She’s glad of the weight behind her, the warmth, the solidness of other. He’s the best other. The only other. She knows that now and his breath on her face, his gentle dipping kisses, the way he takes in long, deep lungfuls of air so that she feels like she’s breathing with him, these are all the ways she knows it.

He’s whispering truths to her, things she hasn’t wanted to hear. But when Mulder’s like this, this serious, this fucking gentle she knows he’s right. He sees a future where she is safe and secure, where he can look after her. Where they can live. And she wants that too. She wants that with him. It’s burning fiercely inside, so hot that her stomach roils and she has to swallow down the stinging bile.

She sighs and clasps her hands under the cheek, trying to think of things to say. Things to give him the same feeling of security as he brings to her. She lifts her knuckles to her mouth, stops the words that are on the brink of coming, because she knows there is nothing that she could say from her heart, that wouldn’t just simply be ‘never let me go’. And she knows he can’t do that.


End file.
